El chico que amaba a una pelirroja
by beth726
Summary: Esta es una secuela de RDDU contada por Sora, todos tenemos un punto de vista.


**Esta es una secuela de** _ **Rómpase después de usar**_ **contado por Sora.**

 **Disfrútenla**

La amaba, dios, juro que la amaba, es decir ¿Cómo no perder la cabeza por alguien como ella? Es decidida, noble, terca, está loca y a la vez hace parecer que todo el mundo está loco menos ella, ella te parece lo único con un sentido real.

La conocí un día común, incluso es algo cliché, digo, ya saben, chico nuevo en el último año de preparatoria, hay una linda pelirroja, te gusta la pelirroja, la pelirroja tiene novio, su novio es un idiota, odias al novio, por alguna razón sales con su amiga, no sale bien, te limitas a ser solo un amigo y resignarte a que no está en tu destino.

¡Pero es mentira! El maldito destino si la tenía para ti; te mudas, estudias lo que te apasiona, conoces a más personas, te enamoras, te rompen el corazón, tienes sexo casual para intentar reparar tu corazón, se lo rompes a alguien más y luego te das cuenta de que fuiste un imbécil.

Ya en ese punto crees que has ganado la suficiente experiencia y madurez para no joder las cosas, ¡error! Luego regresas debido a un buen contrato que no podías rechazar, mejor dicho, al único contrato y no lo podías rechazar debido a que la idea de morir de hambre y vivir debajo de un puente jamás ha sido de tu agrado.

Luego un familiar tuyo decide casarse, vas sin mucho entusiasmo y pasa, ese momento donde crees que por fin lo has conseguido, que en verdad está pasando eso que solo has visto en las películas, la vez a ella, la misma chica por la cual años atrás habías visto en tu mente al escuchar esa canción, Kairi.

Por supuesto que le hablas, le ofreces un trago, la invitas a un lugar donde puedan estar solos, descubres que esta soltera, que su idiota novio se volvió aún más idiota y te lanzas, lo das todo sin guardarte nada porque se supone que debía ser ella.

Acepta salir contigo, eres jodidamente feliz, le cantas, le cocinas, le das medio closet, ella te da un cajón, el último de su armario, pero joder ¡es un cajón!

Conoces a sus amigos, te diviertes, crees que todo el mundo es tan feliz como tú, crees que son la mejor pareja del mundo, haces esas cosas cursis de enamorados, la conoces más y más, descubres que está loca, amas a la loca pelirroja a un más.

Pero claro, tienes que seguir creyendo que necesita un héroe, a pesar de conocerla y saber por lo que ha pasado crees que eres indispensable en su vida, no, no lo eres.

Ella tiene secretos y heridas que no cicatrizan, lo intentas una y otra vez pero nada parece funcionar. Decides que vivir juntos sería lo mejor, así que claro, vacías tu cuenta en el banco y ella también, consigues el lugar perfecto, lo remodelan a su gusto y nuevamente crees que eres el tipo más afortunado del mundo y nuevamente te equivocas.

Ella te ama, si, está más que claro, eres tu quien ha llegado más lejos que cualquiera en ese mundo torcido y digno de ser la secuela de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, no, Kairi en el país de la maravillas o pesadillas, da igual, esta todo loco; en fin, me desvié mucho, continuo. Ella te amaba, lo hacía, pero aun había algo que la frenaba un poco, el idiota, tardaste mucho pero al final lo comprendiste, no es que te amara menos, no, es que era algo que ni ella lograba entender, y si ella no lograba entenderlo, no había absolutamente nada que pudieras hacer, así que dejaste de intentarlo, te alejaste, le diste el espacio que ella necesitaba y al final ella se eligió a sí misma, la mejor elección del mundo siempre será ella, eso lo sabes bien.

¿Dolió? Sí, claro ¿la odias? Nunca, jamás en la vida y no porque me crea un caballero, más bien no entiendes como odiar algo que al final, siempre fue perfecto, tal vez no tuvo un final feliz pero fue una historia feliz.

― ¿entonces solo te fuiste?― pregunto la chica de cabellos obscuros

―Bueno si― dijo el castaño mientras se estiraba en su asiento.

El resto de los pasajeros dormían plácidamente, solo ellos continuaban hablando, era un vuelo largo al fin de cuentas.

―llevo más de cuatro horas escuchando sobre Kairi, esperaba un final ―la chica parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas ―mas ¿dramático?―

― ¡lo fue!― grito indignado el chico ganándose un quejido por parte de algunos pasajeros que se habían despertado.

―entiendo lo que intentas decir, pero esperaba no sé, una muerte trágica, infidelidad real, no un correo del 2000 y algo― la chica tomo un puñado de gomitas y mastico un par antes de seguir hablando ―en realidad fue una buena historia, pero seamos sinceros, ella fue el amor de tu vida pero no tu alma gemela―

Sora parecía confundido ― ¿Cuál es la diferencia?―

―El amor de tu vida es, bueno, ya sabes, es esa persona, todo lo que acabas de describir sobre Kairi la hace el amor de tu vida, todo lo que Kairi también sintió por el ¿Cómo era?―

― solo di "el idiota"― dijo girando los ojos.

―ok, el idiota, lo hacia el amor de su vida, Kairi tuvo dos amores de su vida, tú fuiste el ultimo, ahora ella podrá encontrar a su alma gemela, tu tuviste más de un amor de tu vida ― Sora estuvo a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por la chica ―no lo niegues, tal vez ahorita no lo sientas así, pero así es, todas las veces que te enamoras encuentras al amor de tu vida, una y otra vez, luego dejas de notarlo, crees que ahora si es de verdad, crees que el destino la envió, pero a la mierda el destino, si no hubieras asistido a esa boda, si hubieras ido a algún bar hubieras encontrado a otra chica, también pudo ser una excompañera de escuela y también se lo hubieras atribuido al destino pensando en que si hubieras asistido a esa boda jamás hubiera pasado, así de idiotas somos los humanos, siempre es culpa de todo menos de nosotros―

Sora no podía responder, tomo un gran sorbo de su bebida ―y ¿mi alma gemela?―

―lo sabrás pero ni siquiera lo notaras, solo llega, no hay destino ni poder que lo impida, solo…―

―Aparece— termino por decir Sora.

—Sí, solo aparece— dijo ella.

El resto del vuelo fue tranquilo, unas bromas, críticas a la comida, mas charla. Cuando el avión aterrizo un impulso se apodero de Sora, tomo su equipaje de mano y jugo con la correa de su mochila.

—Oye —la chica se giró para verlo — ¿te gustaría beber algo?—

La chica lo miro por unos instantes hasta que tuvieron que caminas a la salida por estar estorbando el paso, ambos tomaron el resto de su equipaje y cuando Sora creía ignorada su propuesta fue tomado de la chaqueta antes de continuar con su camino.

—me encantaría—

* * *

 **Bien, creo que Sora también merecía contar su historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Pronto tendré nuevos proyectos, Sin más me despido.**


End file.
